Breath (Side Story 'Crazy Of You')
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [HUNHAN] [ONESHOOT] Sehun tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar sejak itu. Dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.


**Title :**

Breath (Sequel 'Crazy Of You')

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

T

**Big Thanks to :**

**Semua readers di fic Crazy Of You. Semua orang yang menantikan sequel yang gak seberapa ini. Ini untuk kalian. Yehet.**

**Pairing : **

HunHan

**Length :**

Oneshoot

**A/N :**

Well, **enjoy ya~**

**Background Music :**

Breath (Korean Version)

/aku lagi maruk bgt dengan lagu ini, hehe. Mending bacanya pas denger lagu ini, biar lebih berasa. Cuman saran sih ^^/

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN's AREA**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan mereka terhitung sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Sehun hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa berusia 14 tahun dan Luhan lebih tua setahun darinya. Mereka bertetangga. Orangtua Luhan merupakan pengusaha China yang sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Korea. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin bermain atau berbicara dengan Luhan, karna tampangnya yang bisa membuat semua orang mendelik tak percaya. Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup Sehun, dia harus mengakui adanya pria yang sangat cantik seperti Luhan. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang cantik, Luhan juga terkenal baik hati dan memiliki tutur bahasa yang lembut—membuat dia berdebar. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun menghindar secara perlahan, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan rasa tabu dan tidak wajar. Gay, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima di negaranya—dimanapun. Dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan perasaan absurdnya.<p>

Namun lain Sehun, maka lain juga dengan Luhan. Pria itu malah dengan terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun. Sehun tentu tidak seberani itu untuk menerimanya. Maka dia berusaha sekeras mungkin menghancurkan rasa suka Luhan terhadapnya. Dia mengusir Luhan dengan kasar, mengacuhkan pria itu saat dia memanggilnya, tidak balas tersenyum meski Luhan sedang tersenyum padanya. Seharusnya Luhan tau, Sehun pun terluka ketika berbuat seperti itu. Karna dia menyukai Luhan. Karna dia tau, cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karna dia sadar ini adalah kesalahan. Tapi Luhan sangat keras kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hari Setelah Berpisah<strong>

Pagi itu, Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi—seingatnya dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit seperti asma. Namun sesuatu seperti rasa kehilangan membuat dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Seharusnya, ketika dia membuka keping matanya, dia akan menatap sesuatu seperti rambut berwarna cokelat tua dibawah dagunya. Seharusnya dia bisa mencium aroma menenangkan yang muncul dari rambut tersebut. Namun rambut siapa? Sehun sendiri tidak tau dan mengerti darimana tubuhnya memiliki kebiasaan menciumi rambut seseorang ketika bangun dari tidur. Dia tinggal sendiri selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang menemaninya saat tidur.

Ini semua gila! Dia merasa frustasi dan pusing. Sehari setelah dia menemukan dirinya berada ditepi danau dengan bibir basah—tanda habis berciuman, kejadian-kejadian aneh menghantui Sehun. Ini bukan seperti di film horror yang mampu membuatnya meringsut takut bak anak kecil. Kejadian-kejadian tersebut malah membuatnya merasakan rindu yang amat sangat. Dia mulai suka berjalan-jalan seorang diri ditaman dekat rumahnya, padahal dia adalah tipe yang lebih suka mendekam didalam rumah. Lalu, duduk sendirian dibalkon kamarnya—padahal cuaca sangat dingin. Dia juga mulai merasa aneh dengan lidahnya, entah bagaimana sekarang dia lebih menyukai masakan yang gosong dan terasa pahit ketika dimakan. Dia tidak tau apa yang merubahnya, dia tidak ingat. Namun dia yakin, sesuatu yang ia lupakan tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur, mendesah lelah karna betapa membingungkannya semua ini. Dia melirik sejenak keatas nakas, handphonenya berdering nyaring. Dia mengerutkan dahi melihat layarnya. Private number.

"Halo?" sapa Sehun. Namun tak terdengar apapun disana, hanya ada sebuah helaan napas yang membuat ia semakin bingung. Apa dia sedang dikerjai? Ouh, biarkan dia memaki orang yang telah meneleponnya ini. "Halo?" Sehun berbicara lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sehun ingin mengumpat tapi terdiam didetik berikutnya. Helaan napas yang sedikit terengah diseberang sana entah bagaimana bisa membuat Sehun membatu. Rasa rindunya meluap hanya mendengar helaan napas berat itu. Dia seperti sudah sering mendengarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak ingat.

"Nuguya?" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Dia tau kalau orang yang meneleponnya ini punya kaitan dengan hal yang telah ia lupakan.

Butuh lima detik bagi Sehun untuk menunggu, dan sambungan itu diputuskan secara sepihak. Sehun tertegun, jantungnya berdebar. Dia menatap lama pada layar handphonenya.

Siapa orang itu?

* * *

><p>"Kau pergi sendiri hari ini?"<p>

Sehun mengangguk. Dia sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi denganmu kan?" ujarnya bercanda. Dia memainkan handphonenya sambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Kelas akan dimulai limabelas menit lagi, tapi Sehun merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan suplemen atau semacamnya yang seharusnya ia dapatkan setiap pagi. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Rasa kehilangan itu menyakiti perasaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun menoleh. Tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Dia juga baru ingat kalau selama tiga hari ini Luhan telah menghilang. Biasanya pria itu sudah mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Apa dia sudah menyerah terhadap Sehun?

Well, seharusnya itu adalah berita bagus, tapi Sehun malah merasakan sesak yang sama menghimpit paru-parunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Aku dengar dari teman-teman kita kalau kalian sudah berpisah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja," jelasnya.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, dia menatap Chanyeol serius. "Berpisah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi kalian tidak berpisah?"

Sehun membulatkan mata, "Kami bahkan tidak pernah bersama." Tuturnya tegas.

Chanyeol menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya lagi dengan kesal. Dia menatap Sehun tajam, seakan ingin memukul rahangnya sekarang juga. "Yak, Oh Sehun. Jika kau memang sangat tidak menyukai Luhan, seharusnya kau pertahankan saja sikap dinginmu padanya. Jangan hanya mengencaninya sesaat lalu membuangnya seperti sampah. Kau bahkan menganggap kalian tidak pernah bersama? Kau menciumnya didepan hidungku dua minggu yang lalu, apa kau mau aku percaya dengan ucapanmu setelah apa yang aku lihat? Kau bahkan memamerkan dia pada semua teman-teman kita seakan kalian adalah pasangan paling bahagia dimuka bumi! Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Luhan juga temanku. Jangan menyakitinya seperti itu!" geram Chanyeol. "Kau brengsek."

Sehun memandangnya aneh. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja sakit. Nama Luhan memenuhi otaknya. "A—aku sama sekali tidak ingat, Yeol." Bisiknya. Apa benar dia melakukan itu semua? Ini tidak masuk akal. Mustahil. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu," desisnya. Matanya menatap ke segala arah dengan bingung. "Aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya selama ini, aku tidak mungkin mengencaninya. Aku—"

"Kau melakukannya. Kau bahkan tinggal bersama dengannya Sehun," jelas Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mengerang gusar. Dia menjambak rambutnya gemas. Beberapa teman mereka menatap kearah mereka dengan aneh. "Kau bicara apa sih? Apa kau sudah gila?" bentak Sehun. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan berang. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa pusing dan kehilangan yang ia rasakan selama tiga hari ini membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitive. Dia mudah emosi terlebih setelah mendengarkan omong kosong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menarik kerah Sehun dan menyeret pria itu keluar. Berusaha menghindari tatapan ingin tahu yang dilontarkan pada mereka. Sehun memberontak dalam genggamannya, seharusnya Chanyeol ingat jika Sehun bukanlah pria yang lemah. Maka butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk menyeretnya seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol masih tidak peduli, dia melihat sebuah ruang kosong diujung gedung dan membawa Sehun kesana. Mereka pada akhirnya masuk meski Sehun masih tetap saja memberontak. Chanyeol lantas menghempaskan tubuh Sehun kedalam lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, eoh?" tuntut Chanyeol. "Kau kira aku berbohong?"

Sehun merapikan pakaiannya dengan sikap angkuh yang kentara. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong Park Chanyeol. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku yang akan membunuhmu. Kau sudah membuat Luhan seperti itu dan sekarang masih sok mengancam orang?" dia menarik lagi lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke tepi jendela.

Sehun menurut saja dan pada akhirnya tertegun ketika melihat sesuatu dibawahnya. Disana—disebuah bangku taman dekat gedung mereka, dia bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk berdua. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh kecuali rasa sakit dihati Sehun ketika melihat kondisi Luhan yang nyaris bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Luhan sangat kurus dan pucat. Matanya bengkak dan dia hanya diam tak peduli dengan Baekhyun. Sehun mematung, rindu yang sudah ia pendam selama tiga hari berlomba-lomba menguap.

Apa ada kaitannya dengan Luhan? Apa orang yang ia rindukan adalah Luhan? Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu lega dan sakit secara bersamaan saat menatap Luhan?

Sehun memalingkan muka, tidak ingin lebih lama menatap kesana. "Aku tidak berbohong, Yeol. Kami memang tidak pernah bersama. Bukankah selama ini kau lihat sendiri kalau aku selalu menghindarinya?" ucap Sehun gusar.

"Lantas, apa kau kira selama ini aku berhalusinasi? Semua teman-teman kita melihatnya Sehun!"

"Aku tidak ingat! Sial! Kalaupun yang kau ucapkan itu benar, aku tetap tidak ingat!"

Dia tidak berbohong. Diapun mengakui ada perasaan aneh seperti rindu yang terselip didalam hatinya saat melihat Luhan, namun dia juga tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol. Sehun memang menyukai Luhan, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa mengancani pria itu. Dia tidak akan pernah berani mengambil resiko. Alasannya masih tetap sama, dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka.

"Ini," Chanyeol melempar handphonenya pada Sehun yang langsung ditangkap pria bersurai pirang tersebut. "Aku pernah mengambil foto saat kita sedang bersama. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Sehun memandang ragu kearah handphone tersebut namun pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memeriksanya juga. Dia terpana sesaat setelahnya, didalam folder foto itu memang ada beberapa gambar yang menunjukkan kebersamaannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan ada foto saat dia mencium kening pria tersebut. Lantas bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

Sehun termenung di dekat danau. Semua yang terjadi beberapa hari ini membuat pikirannya tertekan, maka hanya tempat inilah yang bisa membuat ia tenang. Dia mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil, lalu melemparnya kedalam danau, menimbulkan gemericik kecil sebagai gantinya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat Luhan, sama sekali tidak bisa. Pikirannya seperti tertutup kabut. Dia sekarang telah yakin kalau Luhan lah sesuatu yang ia lupakan selama ini. Tapi, apa itu masuk akal? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berdekatan dengan Luhan. Kapan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sehun berusaha memutar otak. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat sedikit demi sedikit kepingan ingatannya dan Luhan.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit baginya untuk sadar bahwa terakhir kali saat ia bertemu Luhan adalah satu bulan yang lalu. Dan itu didanau ini. Dia sedang tiduran saat itu, dan Luhan datang menghampirinya. Sehun seperti biasa menghindar, namun Luhan memekik memanggilnya. Maka ia tak tega. Lalu Luhan mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah maaf yang Sehun sendiri tak tau untuk apa.

Dan selesai. Hanya sampai disitu. Sehun tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelahnya. Berdasarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, dia mulai menggandeng Luhan sebulan yang lalu. Apa itu berarti setelah pertemuan mereka didanau ini? Sehun menjambak rambutnya gemas, kenapa semua menjadi serunyam ini? Kenapa harus dia yang disukai oleh Luhan? Kenapa juga dia harus menyukai pria berparas manis itu? Ini semua membuat dia gila. Perasaannya, pikirannya, apapun itu segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Luhan membuat dia sakit. Cinta mereka tak akan pernah berhasil. Kenapa Luhan tak mau mengerti juga?

Apa jangan-jangan Luhan lah yang menyebabkan semua ini?

Sehun dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya yang berserakan diatas rumput dan berlari menuju gedung kampusnya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Luhan. Harus.

* * *

><p>"Dimana Luhan?"<p>

Sehun bertanya sambil terengah-engah. Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Chanyeol hanya terheran-heran. Dia mengedikkan bahu lalu menjawab acuh. "Kenapa kau mau tau?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku Baek," geramnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Dia hanya perlu menemui Luhan dan mendapatkan penjelasan. Luhan pasti tau sesuatu—terlebih pria itu sudah menghindarinya selama ini.

"Kau bahkan dengan mudah melupakannya." Dengus Baekhyun. "Lebih baik seperti itu. Tetap lupakan Luhan, biarkan dia menerima kenyataan kalau kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia sudah terlalu sakit hanya karna menyukai sampah sepertimu. Aku kira kau menggandengnya dan menciumnya karna kau mencintai Luhan. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah. Kau hanya mempermainkannya. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan dia begitu saja?" berang Baekhyun. Dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya dipermainkan. Chanyeol hanya mampu mengusap bahu pria itu dengan lembut—menenangkan.

Sehun menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dengan kalap. Refleks Chanyeol berusaha melerai kedua orang tersebut. "Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun dengan kuat sementara Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam—menantang.

"Katakan pada kekasihmu yang brengsek ini untuk tutup mulutnya jika dia tidak tau apa-apa. Dia kira aku sengaja melupakan Luhan? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku seperti ini! Aku bahkan hampir gila karna memikirkannya. Dan asal kau tau, aku menyukai Luhan. Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum dia mengejarku! Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menolaknya! Kau kira kami bisa bersama hanya karna kami saling mencintai? Tidak semudah itu. Kau pun tau jika semua tidak segampang yang terlihat. Aku tidak seperti kalian berdua yang berani mengambil resiko!" Dia mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan kasar lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia tau Luhan lah dalang dibalik semua ini, maka dia akan menemukan pria itu. Bahkan jika Luhan bersembunyi didalam tanah sekalipun.

.

.

.

Dan keinginan Sehun untuk menemukan Luhan terkabul. Pria itu berjalan tidak jauh darinya, menuju keluar gerbang dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Tidak jarang sesekali dia akan tersandung sesuatu lalu terjatuh. Sehun berniat membantunya, namun kakinya berhenti melangkah. Luhan masih dengan lemahnya berusaha bangkit berdiri, wajahnya memerah penuh airmata. Ke—kenapa dia menangis?

Sehun memegang dadanya sendiri, dia sesak sekali. Separuh hatinya menyuruh ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun separuh logikanya melarang—entah karna apa. Dia hanya terpaku menatap punggung kecil itu berjalan menjauhinya, dia tau bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Luhan menangis. Dan karna itu pula dia tidak berani mendekatinya, dia takut Luhan semakin tersakiti—mengingat dia sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tidak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, apakah cinta selalu sesakit ini?

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hari Kemudian<strong>

Nyatanya, Sehun tidak pernah mendekati Luhan lagi setelah itu. Dia hanya mengamati Luhan dari jauh dan merasa khawatir setiap kali pemuda itu nampak pucat dan tak baik. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri acap kali ketika mereka berpandangan, rasa rindunya membuncah tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dia jadi mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Seperti bagaimana rasa bibir Luhan? Atau seberapa hangat tubuh itu ketika ia peluk? Dia tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa rindu sekali seakan hampir mati. Dia tidak pernah bisa bernapas dengan baik setelah Luhan menjauhinya. Dari luar dia memang tampak baik, namun pikirannya kacau. Orang-orang mungkin hanya melihatnya dari sisi luar saja, dan dia memang tetap tampan seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak pernah baik sejak merasa kehilangan.

Siang itu, dia memutuskan untuk melihat lagi keadaan Luhan dari jauh. Pria itu sedang tertidur disebuah bangku taman dekat gedung perpustakaan. Poninya yang panjang menutupi dahinya yang mulus, dia tampak tidur dengan nyenyak. Seakan sudah lama tak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Sehun menghela napas, perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, ada sebuah hasrat menggebu seperti ingin mendekap. Dan dia frustasi karnanya. Apa benar mereka pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius selama sebulan itu? Apa dia sering memeluk Luhan saat itu? Fakta mengenai ingatannya yang tak kunjung sembuh, membuat ia mendesah lelah.

Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan, mengamati wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Luhan tampak cantik, meski rona pucat tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajahnya. Apa dia begitu tersiksa? Apa Sehun menyakitinya terlalu dalam? Sehun meneguk ludah, sesuatu seperti menyumbat tenggorokannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dan rindu itu. Dia ingin mendekap Luhan, menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi toh dia tidak bisa, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan semua baik-baik saja jika dia sendiri tidak ingat apapun. Dia hanya akan semakin menyakiti Luhan.

'Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali bukan? Apa kau mengalami banyak kesulitan? Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja.' Sehun berucap dalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat kepolosan Luhan saat terlelap. Ingin sekali menyentuh wajahnya yang tirus itu. Ingin sekali hingga ia berpikir tidak ada keinginan lain yang ia miliki didunia. Semua begitu rumit dan dia tak tau kenapa dia tidak memiliki keberanian menyentuh Luhan.

Sehun terisak pelan, angin sepoi-sepoi seakan mencoba mengeringkan airmatanya. Seandainya dia berani mengambil resiko sejak dulu, seandainya dia bukan seorang pecundang.

Mungkin tidak seperti ini. Tidak semenyedihkan ini nasib cintanya.

Dia beranjak bangun dan menyeka airmatanya cepat-cepat.

'Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik.'

Benar, tetaplah hidup dengan baik Luhan. Sudah sepatutnya kau melupakan aku. Aku yang tak pernah bisa membuatmu tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Hari Kemudian<strong>

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak bisa berdiam lagi sekarang. Luhan sangat rapuh ketika ia datang ke kampus hari ini. Dia nyaris bagaikan mayat berjalan. Beberapakali hampir terjatuh dan tak jarang pula menabrak tubuh orang yang lewat dihadapannya. Kim Jongin menganggap hal tersebut adalah sebuah keuntungan, Sehun bisa melihat tatapan laparnya ketika Luhan berjalan. Dia memang menyukai Luhan sejak dulu, namun Luhan lebih memilih Sehun. Maka wajar saja jika dia menganggap ini seperti jackpot. Luhan adalah target mudah dan lemah yang bisa ia kerjai sepuasnya.

Tapi, Jongin lupa, kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah tinggal diam melihatnya yang ingin menghancurkan Luhan.

Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk menarik tangan Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan pemuda yang lebih mungil itu memekik terkejut. Dia pun sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman, ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka setelah sekian lama, maka jangan salahkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak sangat cepat. Dia pun memutuskan memasukkan Luhan kedalam sebuah kelas kosong.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan. Dia tampak sangat lemah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan saat Sehun dengan paksa menyeretnya. Dia—apakah dia sangat menderita?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sehun balik bertanya. Dia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat, namun entah bagaimana hatinya mengatakan ini bisa menjadi kali terakhirnya melihat sosok Luhan.

Luhan tampak ketakutan, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ada yang tidak beres disini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tak tahan untuk tersenyum, Luhan masih saja ekspresif seperti biasa. Namun Luhan sepertinya menganggap senyuman Sehun adalah sebuah seringaian menakutkan. "Orang-orang membicarakan kita berdua selama ini. Apa kau tidak tau? Mereka membicarakan omong kosong tentang kita yang berkencan."

Selalu begitu. Sehun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tak bisa bersikap dingin.

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau salah orang."

Sehun mengerjap, apa dia bercanda? Sehun tidak mungkin salah orang. Dia baru saja akan protes ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja tersungkur dan hampir terjatuh. Sehun dengan refleks menarik tubuh itu—memeluknya.

Jantung Sehun berdegup tak normal. Dia tau, dia yakin sekali jika Luhan lah seseorang yang selalu ia peluk setiap malam. Aroma tubuhnya, tubuh mungilnya yang terasa pas didalam rengkuhan Sehun. Tanpa sadar, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali," gumam Sehun pelan. Dia ingin menangis saat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sangat panas. Luhan demam tinggi. Dia sakit. "Panasmu tinggi sekali." Bisik Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. "Lepaskan. Aku harus pergi."

Sehun terdiam. Apakah ini rasanya ditolak? Apakah Luhan merasakan sakit seperti ini juga saat Sehun menolaknya? Baru satu kali, namun Sehun bisa merasakan sebuah timah panas menghujam hatinya.

Dan punggung Luhan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun dengan rasa penyesalannya.

* * *

><p>"Aku dibelikan gelang baru oleh Baekhyun," pamer Chanyeol. Dia menunjukkan sebuah gelang perak yang ada ditangan kirinya.<p>

Sehun awalnya tidak ingin menggubris sahabatnya itu, karna—hei! Apa dia tidak bisa membaca situasi? Sehun sedang tidak baik sekarang. Tapi tak sampai lima detik, dia seakan tersadar. Sehun dengan cepat menoleh pada Chanyeol. Menarik tangan kirinya.

Gelang? Dia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gelang. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sehun terasa sakit. Dia memekik lirih dan menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol yang khawatir langsung memegang bahu Sehun. "Kau kenapa Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Napasnya tersengal, dan dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat sekelebat ingatan mengenai Luhan yang sedang memasangkannya gelang.

'**Maafkan aku, Sehun.'**

Mereka berpelukan.

'**Aku mencintaimu'.**

Sehun mengerang gusar. Ingatan itu seakan menghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Dia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya kejadian itu memang sudah lama berlalu. Sekitar satu bulan lebih.

Dan dengan tergesa pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya saja. Dia akan memikirkan itu dirumahnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, eodiya?" pekik Chanyeol.

Sehun mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berpikir dan berpikir. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah melewati lampu merah begitu saja. Beberapa orang mengumpatinya dengan kesal. Dia hampir mengacaukan lalu-lintas, namun dia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Persetan! Sekarang bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan polisi-polisi yang akan menilainya. Dia hampir mengingat Luhan. Itu merupakan fakta.

Dia bergegas masuk kekamarnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia ingat tentang gelang itu, juga ukiran teratai disana. Kepalanya semakin sakit dan dia memilih untuk tiduran saja. Selagi berbaring, Sehun mengambil handphone disaku celananya. Dia tidak yakin, tapi, jika kata kunci yang ia ketikkan menghasilkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan, maka kecurigaannya membuahkan hasil.

**Teratai** : Memiliki makna keterikatan.

Sehun membekap mulutnya sendiri, mendadak semua terasa masuk akal. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa Luhan benar-benar mengikatnya dengan gelang itu? Sehun bergetar, tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan melakukan sejauh itu.

Tanpa sadar dia menoleh ke sudut kamarnya, disana ada sebuah kardus yang dikirimkan seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak ingat untuk menyentuhnya, masalah yang dihadapi Sehun membuat ia melupakan sejenak si kardus. Dan entah apa sebabnya, dia merasa kardus itu merupakan teka-teki terakhir yang akan menghantarkannya pada pemecahan masalah rumit ini.

Dia membuka kardus itu dan mengerutkan dahi setelahnya. Didalam kardus tersebut hanya ada beberapa buah buku yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya, beberapa kaos dan piyama, juga sebuah handycam.

Sehun terpana.

'**Kau bahkan tinggal bersama dengannya Sehun' **

Ucapan Chanyeol berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. Apakah ini adalah barang-barang yang ia bawa saat tinggal bersama Luhan?

Dia dengan ragu mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barang tersebut dan terpekur lama menatap si handycam. Jantungnya bertalu sementara dia bergerak membawa handycam itu keruang tengah rumahnya dan mencoba menyambung alat tersebut ke televisi.

Dia tidak ingin berharap sebenarnya, meski saat ini dia tampak cemas menunggu.

Dan menyala. Sehun terdiam.

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

Luhan menoleh dan dia tampak amat sangat cantik. Tubuh kurusnya tampak sangat sibuk mondar-mandir didapur. Sehun tertegun menyaksikannya. Dia yakin sekali jika ungkapan cinta itu berasal dari mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dan gambar mendadak tidak fokus.

"**Kau sangat mesum, Hun."**

Sehun melotot melihatnya. Apa barusan dia baru saja melihat dirinya mencium Luhan?

"**Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tampak begitu manis. Aku jadi tidak tahan,"** ouh, itu adalah suaranya lagi. Jadi mereka benar telah tinggal bersama?

"**Nah, sekarang saatnya menjawab."**

Luhan tampak mengerjap bingung. Dia sangat manis dengan wajah yang masih merona. "Menjawab apa?"

"**Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu tadi. Sekarang giliranmu."** Sehun mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia memang berhubungan dengan Luhan saat itu, namun dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"**Aku juga mencintaimu,"** bisik Luhan. Matanya memerah dan tiba-tiba saja handycam tersebut seperti diletakkan diatas meja. Sehun mengerjap melihat dirinya sendiri yang menghampiri Luhan dan pria itu.

Dia meremas tangannya dengan gugup, napasnya tersengal lagi. Dan berbagai kenangan menghujamnya hingga ia berpikir bisa-bisa otaknya akan meledak. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Terjatuh dilantai yang dingin sambil memegang kepalanya.

'**Bayi itu lucu.'**

'**Aku ingin punya bayi seperti itu.'**

Saat itu mereka ditaman. Sehun memeluknya, menghibur Luhan yang sangat ingin memiliki bayi.

'**Selamat pagi. Kau ingin sarapan hari ini?'**

'**Kau sangat tampan. Aku memikirkan itu'**

'**Jika nanti aku tidak ada, kau harus tetap menjaga wajahmu agar selalu tampan. Oke?'**

Pagi hari, saat bangun tidur.

Sehun bisa merasakan airmatanya yang menetes. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya begitu saja?

'**Kau biasanya tidak suka menonton'**

'**Yang benar saja. Kapan aku menolakmu?'**

Sore hari, dibalkon. Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

'**Aku menyesal melakukan ini padamu, aku bersumpah. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.'**

'**Maaf! Maaf Sehun!'**

Siang hari, didekat danau. Luhan menangis keras lalu Sehun menciumnya.

'**Kau akan meninggalkanku.'**

'**B—bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?'**

'**Jangan pergi. Berjanji padaku.'**

'**Kaupun harus berjanji untuk tidak akan melupakanku.'**

Namun Sehun lah yang melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dia melupakan Luhan begitu saja. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin melakukan itu, dia tidak sadar. Kenangan mereka hanyalah sesuatu yang direkayasa. Kenapa Luhan melakukannya? Apa dia begitu putus asa? Apa dia sangat mencintai Sehun hingga tidak bisa berpikir lagi? Sehun menangis keras-keras. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar, dia hanya ingin melepas rasa sakit dihatinya. Penyesalan karna membuat Luhan berbuat nekat seperti itu. Dialah monster. Dia yang tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan Luhan bahkan setelah sekian lama. Dia yang mempertahankan egonya ketimbang perasaan. Dia yang hanya seorang pecundang. Dia yang merasa bisa melindungi Luhan dengan mengacuhkan pria tersebut. Padahal dia yang salah. Padahal hal tersebut juga menyakitinya. Namun dia berusaha sok tegar, sedangkan hatinya habis terkikis.

'**Anyeong.'**

Sehun menoleh lagi ke televisi. Disana ada dirinya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Dia melambai-lambai sekali. Sehun tertegun.

'**Aku merekam ini saat Luhan tertidur. Coba lihat,' **kamera menyorot ke punggung Luhan yang tak terbalut apapun. Dia nampak pulas. **'Dia manis? Tentu saja, dia kekasihku. Luhan, seperti yang telah aku janjikan, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku, karna aku adalah orang yang sangat suka menepati janji. Jadi, aku merekam ini. Agar aku selalu mengingatmu. Agar aku tidak melupakan kenangan kita.'** Sehun yang ada didalam TV tersenyum sendu. **'Entah mengapa, aku merasa kau akan pergi. Aku yakin sekali. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mencegahmu. Kau boleh pergi kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang lagi. Karna, aku menyayangimu. Kebahagiaanku bergantung pada apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu. Kau pasti sudah tau itu kan? Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.'**

Sehun terdiam. Dia harus bertemu Luhan! Sekarang juga.

* * *

><p>Ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Luhan, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di pintunya. Seorang pria berkepala botak sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum. Dia mirip seorang sunbae dikampus Sehun.<p>

"Kau datang juga bocah."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa kau?"

Si botak itu terkekeh, menghalangi Sehun yang ingin mengetuk pintu Luhan. "Hanya seorang teman."

"Teman?"

"Teman yang membantu Luhan untuk mendapatkanmu. Apa itu terdengar menarik?"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membantu Luhan mendapatkanmu dengan memberikannya gelang itu," jawabnya. "Nah, aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya. Well, itupun kalau dia masih hidup." Dia tertawa kecil tak mempedulikan wajah Sehun yang sudah memucat.

"K—kau"

Si botak mengerling dan dalam sekejap menghilang. Sehun menganga. Dia tidak pernah tau hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini akan terjadi didepan matanya. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Dia harus menemui Luhan.

Maka dengan cepat dia mengetuk pintu itu. Lima detik Sehun menunggu, namun tak ada sahutan apapun. Perkataan si biksu itu membuatnya di hinggapi rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Luhan!" dia berteriak memanggil Luhan. Masih sama, Luhan tak menjawabnya.

Dengan nekat pria itu mencoba mendobrak pintu. Dia terus menghantamkan tubuhnya ke pintu, tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri yang ada dilengannya.

Dan terbuka. Sehun menerobos masuk. Melihat punggung Luhan yang telah berdiri diatas pembatas. Napasnya tercekat, dia bahkan tidak sanggup meniti langkahnya jika saja otaknya tidak bekerja dengan cepat.

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaganya menghampiri Luhan yang sedikit lagi akan terjun. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh si mungil itu?

"Xi Luhan!" dia berharap Luhan akan berhenti jika mendengar suaranya. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Tapi posisi Luhan yang tak seimbang membuat pria itu nyaris saja terlepas dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun menariknya kuat, membiarkan Luhan menimpa tubuhnya.

Dia mendesah lega. Saat ini, Luhan sudah ada dipelukannya. Dan hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Sulli?" Luhan berbisik lirih.<p>

Setelah menghukum Luhan dengan bercinta tak ada habisnya, mereka berdua memilih untuk bersantai dibalkon sambil berpangkuan. Persis saat mereka masih bersama. Namun bedanya kali ini mereka hanya terbalut selembar selimut.

Sehun mencium tengkuk Luhan yang harum. "Sulli? Sulli siapa?"

Luhan menoleh, "Baekhyun bilang kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sulli." Ujarnya memperingati.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Temanmu itu mengada-ada. Mungkin dia hanya ingin kau melupakanku. Aku tidak mengenal dengan yang namanya Sulli." Jawabnya ringan. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang kini merengut lucu.

"Brengsek. Aku hampir mati saat mendengarnya." Umpat Luhan.

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku? Itukah sebabnya kau hampir melompat tadi?"

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya memerah. "Kau marah?"

Sehun menggeleng, dia mendekap Luhan lebih erat. "Hanya saja aku tidak suka. Kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Apakah karna itu juga kau meminta bantuan pada seseorang tak berambut itu?"

"Mwo?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Dia bahkan bisa menghilang begitu saja," ujar Sehun.

Apa itu si biksu?

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku bersalah. Aku terlalu gila hingga melakukan hal-hal yang tak baik seperti itu." ucapnya lirih.

Sehun mengangguk dan mencium pipi Luhan ringan. "Apa dia mengajukan syarat yang aneh padamu? Kau tau, hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mistis tidaklah mudah."

Luhan menunduk, "Dia bilang, jika kau tidak bisa mengingatku selama dua minggu setelah perpisahan kita, maka aku akan mati."

Sehun mengerang gusar. "Kau keterlaluan. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, babo—ya." Tukasnya.

Luhan terbelalak tak percaya. "Kau selalu bersikap dingin, kau kira aku akan percaya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan disini sekarang. Mungkin aku akan mendatangimu dan membunuhmu karna sudah berani mengikatku selama satu bulan. Tapi apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas saat melihatmu yang hampir melompat tadi."

Luhan menahan napas. Airmatanya menggenang. "Benarkah?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengorbankan dirimu. Aku bisa gila jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus airmatanya dengan sabar.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak pernah peduli padaku?" Luhan terisak lalu memeluk lehernya.

Sehun menghela napas, teringat perilakunya yang sangat buruk terhadap Luhan. "Aku hanya seorang pecundang Luhan. Aku mengira cinta kita tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kau akan dihujat semua orang jika kita bersatu, aku mencoba melindungimu dan menjauhimu. Tapi, kau memang sangat keras kepala." Dia balas memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Bodoh. Sialan." Umpat Luhan. "Kau juga mengorbankan perasaanmu. Kau tau berapa banyak airmata yang aku habiskan setiap kali memikirkanmu?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengecup singkat mata Luhan. "Aku tau." Dia tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu disisimu."

Luhan balas tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kau—bagaimana caranya kau mengingatku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan. "Aku mulai tersadar saat sedang duduk didanau. Lalu semakin ingat saat Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gelang. Dan menjadi benar-benar ingat ketika melihat rekaman kita dulu." Jelasnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah kau ingat."

Sehun memeluk lagi tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih erat. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biarlah dia menjadi egois sekarang, dia hanya akan menjalani ini semua bersama Luhan. Dia akan mencoba mengabaikan dunia dan menggapai bahagia itu dengannya. "Hmm. Syukurlah."

Setidaknya dia kini bisa bernapas lagi dengan benar. Karna Luhan yang telah kembali dalam pelukannya. Karna Luhan yang menjadi alasannya bernapas.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Anyeong~<p>

Woaah, maaf bgt kalo sequel ini sangat amat tidak memuaskan. Aku ngetiknya buru-buru, karna senin ini aku udah mulai aktif kuliah.

Apa ada yang kurang puas? Hutangku untuk fic Crazy of You udah lunas dong ya. Jalan ceritanya pada ngerti gak?

Si Sehun ternyata ngejauhin Luhan selama ini karna dia gak mau Luhan terlibat dengan sesuatu berbau gay, trus dihujat sama orang-orang. Well, kita semua kan tau, kalo Gay gak pernah bisa diterima dimanapun. Nah, Sehun menganggap dirinya bisa ngelindungi Luhan dengan cara itu. Tapi si Luhan malah tetap ngotot. Hehe. Akhirnya Sehun meleleh juga deh. Lagian siapa sih yang bisa nolak putri china secantik Luhan? /dicekek/

Trus, kenapa Sehun gak ngehampirin Luhan dalam waktu dua minggu itu? Kalo dia curiga dengan Luhan kan dia bisa nanya.

Jawabannya karna Sehun gak berani. Dia takut nyaktin hati Luhan dengan muncul trus nanya ini itu mengenai hubungan aneh mereka. Dia memang gak ingat apa-apa, tapi ngeliat kondisi Luhan yang cukup mengenaskan saat mereka berpisah, dia jadi makin gak tega. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk mengamati dari jauh.

Buseeeeet thor, ribet bgt ff loe. Haha. Sedikit catatan, aku selalu baca kok review kalian. Dan selalu ngecek setiap kali aku sempat. Aku lebay ya? Tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali kalian review, semua rasa capek aku kaya terbayar. Makanya, walopun fic ini gak seberapa, dan gak memuaskan, aku harap kalian mau menuangkan sedikit waktu untuk review dan kasi masukan apa aja.

Biar kita sama-sama belajar. Aku sebagai author yang menulis, dan kalian sebagai readers yang menilai.

Okey?


End file.
